The BAND! Ooor whatever
by Rikki-the-Fox
Summary: WHOO! DEDICATED TO LUCKYLADYBUG66! PG for....a reason see inside for summary (Millenium Focus is a band of YGO boys i'm putting together, it's not going to be like this band in here, i justneeded the name! )


Rikki: hello e'rybody this is a little ficcy for LuckyLadyBug66. It's kinda a BIIIG thanks for using some of my suggestions. Like how she threw Ryou feeling guilty for Amane's death in 'Frantic in Frisco'  
  
Ryou: oh gods, she's probably going to hurt me *shudder*  
  
Rikki: actually no, you're singing Linkin Park songs on stage with your Yami and some of my characters are playing drums, bass, and lead guitar. You play rhythm and both you and Bakura sing! ^_^ sound fun?  
  
Ryou: so..no Hurting me?  
  
Rikki: no hurting you!  
  
Ryou: *glomp* THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!! ^-^  
  
Rikki: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any of these songs, all are from Linkin Park and maybe one or two from Evanescence, but we're pretending that Ryou and Yami B. wrote 'em all! ^-^ YAY!  
  
Bakura: Bakura = Yami Bakura and Ryou = Omote (Hikari) Bakura  
  
Ryou: The story behind this is that I found out from my Yami that the incident in Boston wasn't a dream like I thought it was. (Referring to LLB66's Ballistic in Boston) So as a result I start to loathe Yugi's Yami. Bakura and I start to write songs and we put a band together 'Millenium Focus' With Bakura and I as lead singers. This story is one concert of ours, in a not-so-famous area, but a lot of people end up coming, including Yuugi and the gang. This also is before the whole concert and when I'm fuming about the not so dream and Yuugi-tachi don't have a CLUE as to what's going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jono=Joey  
  
Ryou=Omote Bakura  
  
Bakura=Yami Bakura (might still say Yami Bakura/Yami B.)  
  
Anzu/Tea=Anzu/Tea (I call her both -_-)  
  
Yuugi=Yugi (no duh)  
  
Honda/Tristan=Honda/Tristan (I slip up a lot)  
  
Malik=Marik (uhm, I'm using the nice, repented Malik that LLB66 came up with.yeah  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Ryou sat in his classroom, angrier than hell. He was recently informed that his dream in Boston wasn't really a dream. Yami Yugi really did (unsuccessfully) kill Bakura.  
  
Yuugi and the others were sitting around talking and laughing, just having a good time in their free period. How he wished they knew. Knew how devastated he was when he heard the news. The news that his Yami was nearly killed, WAS killed.  
  
"Bakura why're you just sitting over there? C'mon, Yuugi's beating Jono again!" Anzu said from her spot by Yuugi's and Joey's desks.  
  
Ryou stood and walked over, not looking any happier. He watched the duel with little amusement, just wanting school to get out so he can go home and fume some more.  
  
*~*Later, Yuugi's Pov*~*  
  
Ryou seems mad today, though he seems brighter now that school's out for the day. He still looks angry about something.  
  
"Hey Ryou," Jono said.  
  
"Hn?" Ryou suddenly reminds me of Hiei from Yuu Yuu Hakusho.  
  
"You've seemed kind of angry lately. What's up?" Anzu butted in.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just lost something is all," Ryou said, seeming angry with us all.  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
"Lost something?" Yuugi said. "Maybe we could help. What'd you lose?"  
  
"Trust in someone," Everyone stopped walking and stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't trust one of you, Yuugi's Yami and for reasons," Ryou said.  
  
"For what reason's can't you trust me Ryou?" Mou hitori no Yuugi said, coming out of the puzzle.  
  
Ryou glared at him. "I recently found out that a certain dream of mine, wasn't a dream. In Boston, do you remember? When you killed my Yami?"  
  
"Ryou I- It was for all of our own good! And he's fine now anyway!" Yami weakly argued.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Ryou screamed. "The point is I can't trust you anymore!" Ryou walked off, leaving a stunned group behind.  
  
*~*A few months later*~*  
  
Everyone was driving to a concert in Jono's rusty car.  
  
"Yuugi what do you know about this band?" Jono asked as he drove.  
  
"I know that their music is good, I found a CD with all of their songs on it in my desk one day, it said Millenium Focus on the case in Sharpie and a not that said:  
  
Yuugi~  
  
Please take this CD I want you to hear some of the songs on it that I wrote.  
  
~MF"  
  
"That's odd," Malik said. "Why didn't Ryou come along" He really did miss hanging out with Ryou. The boy said that he'd hang out with Malik more if he wasn't around Yuugi and the others.  
  
"Because he hates us remember?" Honda said, speaking up for the first time in this story.  
  
*~*Concert.place thing...yeah*~*  
  
((Sorry fo rthe lack of plot so far, in fact there's hardly a plot to this at ALL! Just songs as a thanks to Ladybug X) mainly 'cause I can picture YB and Ryou up on stage singing these songs. But don't worry good things will come))  
  
Yuugi and the others found a great area to watch the concert, it was near the stage where they could see but not right up on the stage, it was great.  
  
((oh yeah, if the names are in brackets and then words EX: [Ryou:] Wake me up! END EX. Than they're singing))  
  
Two familiar white haired youths walked out on stage, joining their friends who were playing the other instruments.  
  
"Ryou!?" Yuugi-tachi gasped when Ryou and Bakura walked out on stage.  
  
Ryou looked slightly nervous. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black slacks a black and white tie and black skater shoes. His Ivory hair was tied up into a ponytail.  
  
Bakura was dressed n a similar fashion only his shirt was a red T-shirt that said 'I'm sorry, my fault, I didn't know you were an idiot. He wasn't wearing a tie and his pants were baggy and green. Okay maybe not so similar *shrug*  
  
The music started and Yuugi and the gang was to shock to say anything.  
  
[Ryou:] I am  
  
[Bakura:] A little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
Hand full of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
  
[Ryou:] I am  
  
[Bakura:] What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what  
  
I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real  
  
[Ryou:] So I  
  
[Bakura:] let go watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
[Ryou and Bakura:] I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
[Ryou:] I am  
  
[Bakura:] a little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand/I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
[Ryou:] I AM  
  
[Bakura:] what you never want to stay  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
[Ryou:] so I  
  
[Bakura:] let go watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
[Ryou and Bakura:] I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
[Ryou:] NO!  
  
HEAR ME OUT NOW!  
  
YOU'RE GOANNA LISTEN TO ME LIKE IT OR NOT!  
  
RIGHT NOW!  
  
HEAR ME OUT NOW!  
  
YOU'RE GOANNA LISTEN TO ME LIKE IT OR NOT RIGHT NOW!  
  
[Bakura:] I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
[Both:] I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
I can't feel  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
Time won't heal  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored!  
  
******  
  
That very song ended in Yami Bakura making a very offencive hand gesture to a certain Pharaoh in the audience, thus causing the girl playing drums to laugh insanely. ((XD I can just see that! XD))  
  
Yami Yugi gaped at Bakura, who just smirked and said sweetly into his microphone: "This one's for you Pharoah!"  
  
[Ryou:] Nothin' ever stops all these thoughts n' the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'  
  
It's like nothin' I can do would distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
'Cuz from the infinite words I can say I  
  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize instead of settin' it free I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[Bakura:] It never goes away  
  
It never goes away  
  
[Both, alternating lines:] And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
[Ryou:] Hearin' your name the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happenin'  
  
I see you n' every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew as they escaped away  
  
I was committin' myself to em n' everyday  
  
I regret sayin' those things 'cuz now I see that I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
[Bakura:] it never goes away  
  
It never goes away  
  
[both, alternating lines:] And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
[Bakura:] It never goes away  
  
It never goes away  
  
It never goes away  
  
It never goes away  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
[Ryou:] Give me my space back you gotta just  
  
Go!  
  
[Ryou:] Everything comes down the memories of  
  
You!  
  
[Ryou:] I Kept it in without lettin' you  
  
Know!  
  
[Ryou:] I Let you go so get away from  
  
Me!  
  
[Ryou:] Give me my space back you gotta just  
  
Go!  
  
[Ryou:] Everything comes down the memories of  
  
You!  
  
[Ryou:] I Kept it in without lettin' you  
  
Know!  
  
[both, back to alternating lines:] And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
******************  
  
As the song ended Yami Bakura laughed Evilly.  
  
((Don't worry folks one more song than the conclusion! ^_^() ))  
  
Yuugi thought. 'I don't get it, why did Ryou do this and not tell us, does he hate us this much?'  
  
"And yet another song dedicated to the stupid baka Pharaoh!" Bakura said, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Instead of scolding his Yami Ryou, along with some of the audience, laughed.  
  
[Bakura:] Forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last  
  
[Ryou:] You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
[Both, Bakura in parentheses ( () )] You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
[Ryou:] You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
[Both, Bakura in parentheses ( () )] You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
[Both at the same time this time! ^^] Forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last  
  
Forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last  
  
*~*Later, after the concert and everyone's leaving*~*  
  
As Yuugi and the gang left, looking sad and happy at the same time, one of the bouncers pulled them to the side and told them to go onto the stage.  
  
When they looked onto the stage they say Ryou tuning his guitar and Bakura throwing stuff at people who were leaving.  
  
"Ryou," Yami said, walking onto the stage. "Do you really hate us that much?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ryou smiled.  
  
"I still hate you!" Bakura said, smiling.  
  
"I gave you the CD and everything, I just needed to get my anger out. I still have my eye on you though, Yami Yugi. But nothing will come between our friendship okay? I just wanted to see if you cared enough to listen to Mako!" ((The bouncer))  
  
"Mako as a bouncer, something ya don't see every day," Jono laughed as everyone glared at him.  
  
Ryou looked at his watch. "Well we still have a few hours before midnight," He said.  
  
"What's at midnight?" Jono asked.  
  
"The Return of the King showing that Yami and I are going to go see," Ryou said. "wanna go hang out somewhere until I'd have to leave?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
With that, they all left, Ryou and Bakura liking the new punk look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: that was fun!  
  
Bakura: *happily bouncing all over.. everywhere* I GOT TO FLIP THE PHAROAH OFF ON LIVE TV! WHOO!  
  
Rikki: ^_^() see I knew you'd like it!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Wead and Weview!!  
  
Rikki: happy new years/Christmas/123+ fics/THANKS DAISY! 


End file.
